nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Victoria "Vivi" Veine
Victoria "Vivi" Veine is a character role-played by KaoticaXD = ❗WARNING❗ ' = = '''Please Be Advised: ' = = '''This biography contains sensitive information and descriptions of self-harm. = Background Victoria Veine''' is a sadistic psychopath who both loves people, and later enjoys torturing them to hear their screams. She came to the city with the goal is to become the torturer-killer of an Organization or Family. Vivi is very dependent on people telling her what to do. As Vivi is a part of '''The Family, this task fell upon Mother. However, with Mother's recent absence from the city, Vivi has no one to lean on, and her judgment has become more clouded than before. Early Life Vivi's parents were rarely around, because of their jobs as Doctors. Her father, however, was abusive towards her when he was home, and her mother never paid it any mind. When she was born, her father tried to get rid of her. He took her crib outside and set it on fire. Her brother, Victor, saved her from the fire before it was able to cause any physical damage and raised her on his own. Following an incident on Vivi's 10th birthday, her and her brother have been traveling to different cities, using a crude method of throwing a knife onto a map. "Chance" is what her brother calls it. Vivi doesn't know exactly what her brother does, but if he needed anyone killed, he called upon her. Miss C Miss C is an Albino Peruvian giant yellow-leg centipede that lives inside Vivi''s body. "She" loves to hear screams of Vivi's victims, and the taste of blood from the knife used. If Vivi doesn't kill for a long period of time, "she" gets aggravated, and demands Vivi to kill. If Vivi does not kill, then Vivi must slice into her own flesh, to give Miss C a "snack." Miss C helps Vivi in deciding who to trust, and who to stay clear from. Anything that happens within Vivi's body is the work of "her." Miss C is heard rattling around inside of Vivi's body when she's restless, although Vivi appears to be the only one who can hear her. Miss C's voice is audible when Vivi is wearing her scarecrow mask, using a built-in voice changer. Backstory Miss C was "placed" in Vivi's body by her older brother, Victor. Vivi has known about "her" existence ever since she could remember. Vivi has been manipulated by her brother since the "placement" of Miss C, to carry out and serve his desires. On her 10th birthday, Vivi heard Miss C's voice for the first time; "her" first words being "Kill them." Victor (age 17 at the time) tied up their parents, and gave Vivi one of the kitchen knives. With a wicked grin on his face, he convinced her that Miss C wanted them to suffer. He told Vivi that if "her" satisfaction wasn't met, that "she" would consume Vivi from the inside out; making Vivi suffer if she didn't make them suffer. Although it scared her, Vivi cut up her parents with her brother's guidance; ending their lives, and making them her first kills. Appearance Vivi mainly wears long sleeves and jackets to hide the scars on her arms. However, unknown to most, the scars extend to her whole body. From the neck down, she is covered heavily with all types of scars; cuts, burns, knife punctures, and bullet wounds. Her entire body, other than her hands and toes, are covered with cuts and gashes that she inflicted onto herself over the years. She has a V''' carved on her back from her brother. If given time to change, she carries out her tortures and murders while wearing white hooded outfit; white gloves, blue jeans, white boots, stethoscope, and a blood-stained scarecrow mask. She always has the blood-stained scarecrow mask on her for impromptu murders. Vivi keeps the clothes and knives she uses during her torture/kill sessions as a memento of the evening. Personality Vivi is a very bubbly and child-like woman, who is "nice" to everyone, like a little sister. She lets off an air of relaxation or fun to whoever she meets, to get them to let their guard down around her. She is very family-oriented, with her older brother being the highest authority in her life; anything he wants, she will do without question. She is very submissive due to her past with her brother, especially to her new Family members: '''Mother, Erin, Siz, and Steven. She thinks very little of herself, and very highly to those in her Family. Vivi has a fearless demeanor, and often is intrigued by dangerous people, leading to her being held hostage for robberies on several occasions. Vivi dislikes how loud guns are, and will only use them when asked by somebody she respects. She has a very innocent mind in terms of personal or sexual relationships, with her only passion lying in torturing her next victim; which she thinks is her only good quality in life. She feels she isn't very smart, so she left all the "thinking" to her brother. She is very cautious when hunting and capturing her victims, as failure will result in Miss C demanding Vivi's blood. Vivi finds pleasure in cutting herself, but she can tell the difference between doing it for pleasure, or doing it as punishment. For pleasure, she does it with the mindset of "this is how the victims feel." For punishment, its for messing something up, or Miss C demanding it. She refrains from cutting into her hands, or deeply into her forearms, so it doesn't affect her manual dexterity necessary for handling knives. She doesn’t like when people ask her about her scars, or implies that she needs mental help. Vivi is also emotionally impaired in her inability to feel sadness. This causes her to say unusual things to others in times of loss. When she realizes others are grieving she resorts to repeating comforting phrases. Relationships Erin Cox Erin '''is one of '''Mother’s and Mask’s children. Vivi likes to spend time with Erin, whom she has told about her killing activities, and the existence of Miss C. Erin accepts Vivi for who she is, and sometimes instructs her with targets to go after. [[Siz Fulker|'Siz Fulker']] Siz '''is one of '''Mother's children, he has more of a soft spot for Vivi then he does for Erin. After Mother's disappearance, Vivi was lost and turned to Erin '''and '''Siz and they eventually pushed her to become more independent. She became Siz's pistol connect for a short while and used to own Siz's former stash house that was passed down from Erin, but now it’s her own home. She was also employed by the HOA as the Mayor of Mirror Park '''but she has now distanced herself from the organization's activities to not draw suspicion towards her. However, she's still considered apart of the organization and will often assist them with different activities when she can. '''Siz cares deeply for Vivi and will usually assist in her killings or come to her aid when she's in danger like when [[Tsury Nanakaze|'Tsury Nanakaze']]' '''kidnapped and made threats towards Vivi, '''Siz '''would become protective and hurt him every chance he got even to the point of executing '''Tsury '''in front of police and getting away with attempted murder and risking his expungement program by grabbing a gun after she was kidnapped by [[Ivan Tickles|'Ivan Tickles']]. 'Jacob Harth' '''Mother' introduced Vivi to Jacob Harth '''on a more personal level. '''Jacob '''and '''Vivi spent the day working together to kill a victim (something, they agreed on, was what they both needed for their own reasons.) After their fun activity, they exchanged numbers, and planned to do more fun activities in the near future. This excites Vivi, and she's hopeful that things might be turning around for her. Tessa Lamb She has recently become very close to [[Tessa Lamb|'Tessa Lamb']], even going as far as to induct her into The Family. Tessa has offered Vivi a job at her driving school, Right of Way, as a Driving Instructor. Vivi was also introduced to Tessa's dark side, Mary Wolf '''More information can be found on the Nakkida Wiki [https://nakkida.fandom.com/wiki/Mary_Wolf '''Mary Wolf] Page.. Vivi is the one of the only people who have spoken to Mary, and was trusted enough to not only live, but remember her. Together, Mary and Vivi have claimed a victim, Kiki Chanel, by setting a mountain lion on her to tear her apart. Victims Killed # Georgina "Windsong" Williams - Vivi was told that Windsong was a bad influence on her brother Siz, and was causing problems for Mother. She took advantage of Windsong's "sight strike" to kidnap her with the help of her brother Stevie. They took Windsong to the Raven Slaughterhouse, where Miss C tortured and killed her. Windsong's screams were not satisfying enough for Miss C, so she was killed quickly. After the kill, a paramedic arrived, but Vivi was able to convince him to not investigate, thus her and Stevie got away safely. # Hobo Bob - Vivi met Hobo Bob while he was begging for money. She earned his trust with a generous donation and her friendly demeanor. She later met up with Stevie and they lured Bob into their car to kidnapped him in a back alley, and took him to an abandoned mine shaft. Miss C cut and tortured him, until he succumbed to blood loss. Since his screams were satisfying, he was given the honor of being branded with a V''' carved into his back. # '''Ryan Carthus - Vivi kidnapped the Tarot Card Reader/Necromancer, Ryan Carthus, with the help of her brother Stevie. As they were driving to a suitable execution spot, Carthus attempted to summon a demon to save himself. Either because of his lack of conjuration powers, or because of Vivi's involvement with the demon, Nine Eyes, this summoning failed. When they arrived at the lumber mill, Carthus admitted his plans to become a necromancer. He tried to arrange a partnership with Vivi to provide bodies, and he presumably would provide targets. Vivi refused this offer, and Miss C proceeded to torture and kill Carthus, as he desperately recited ritual procedures. # Unnamed Victim - Known as Murder Date #1; whatever dark deeds were done are unknown. This first kill alongside Jacob Harth has forged a strong relationship. # Dee Mented - Siz Fulker found an unconscious Dee near Benny's. He brought her to Grandma's to be revived, only to be delivered to The Mayor of Mirror Park. For licking somebody important to her, Jacob Harth, Vivi cut out Dee's tongue with her own hatchet. After she passed out from pain and blood loss, Vivi gruesomely dispatched Dee with her own hatchet. # Zee Mathers - Kray-tor and Siz found Zee in Mirror Park. After demanding a $10 fee, Zee threatened to call the cops. Kray-tor pulled out a taser, and Zee pulled a gun on Siz. She was quickly tased and handcuffed. Zee was belligerent. Happy D'Klown was called as witness to how far the HOA will go to protect Mirror Park. Vivi quickly tortured and dispatched Zee,' '''as '''Siz' filmed. # Todd Fiddle - For their second murder date, Jacob devised a plan to dress as a bum, and have somebody be lured to them, where he would hold them up. Vivi called a taxi driver, Todd Fiddle. When he finally arrived, Jacob pulled a gun on the drivers, and tells him to get out of the vehicle. They quickly realized that Nettie Machete was also in the vehicle, and their plans went awry. Jacob told Nettie to run, and then proceeded to cuff Todd. Realizing that they left somebody who will call the cops, they ran away from the scene of the crime, and hid. After taking a second to collect themselves, Jacob decided to check on the victim, and Vivi decided to leave. Jacob returned to find no cops, so he snatched up Todd, and reconvened with Vivi. They brought him to the local [[Clucking Bell Farms|'Clucking Bell']], where they force fed him a last meal of burgers, before Vivi stabbed him. # Steve En - After Tupac's insistence, Steve serenaded Vivi at Harmony to "Call Me Maybe". Vivi reluctantly decided to go on a date with Steve in the mountains. The date started out well by each showing their knives. When Steve went for Vivi's hand, she returned the favor and cuffed him, tortured him by removing fingernails. But because Tupac knew they were together, she forced Steve to send him a text saying the date went well and he dropped her off in Harmony. She stabbed him leaving him in the bush, and returned the serenade by singing about a few of her favorite things. # Diego Marquez - Diego made a series of calls to Tessa where he admitted to killing [[James Apeller|'Apples']] and threatening to blackmail Tessa. Diego starting to follow Vivi and Tessa in a minivan. Vivi got out of the vehicle and confronted a hatchet wielding Diego. Vivi tased him and cuffed Diego and brought him out into the mountains where he gave a disappointing scream performance. Vivi rated him - 1 out of 10. # Asian Food Truck Operator - Jessie Skid wanted to be trained on stabbing. Vivi needed to find a person deserving of a stabbing. Huck handcuffed him outside of Benny's and they drove him to the shore to find out Jessie was no longer awake. After he pleaded for his life, he was tortured with took two of his finger nails and was stabbed and left in a bush away from locals. # Bertha Gertrude Bennaman - Steve En was being stalked by a bulky woman who claimed they are dating via Tweets. Fred asked if he wanted to get rid of her for payment, Steve agreed to it. A few minutes later Vivi and Huck got a call from Fred if they wanted to have some "Fun". Fred had taken the woman to a shack, however the shack is located right next to a frequently used road towards harmony, one car drove past and they decided to relocate near the ocean in some hills, with the bike hidden away, Steve En arrived to observe the woman getting tortured and stabbed by Miss C after Steve En left Fred was left to deal with the corpse. Tortured and Released # Pinto Patel - Pinto Patel is a co-worker from the Harmony auto repair shop. He likes to discuss food with Vivi, and may be the most popular man in Los Santos. Jacob asked Vivi to "arrange a meeting" to discuss Patel's outstanding debt. Vivi was able to lure him to Harmony, but unfortunately he was constantly surrounded by people. She could not get an opportunity to catch him alone, so she left Jacob to track him, while she searched for her own target Dee Mented. Eventually, Jacob called her to a meeting under the Raton Canyon Bridge, where Miss C cut into Patel's arms and chest, as an warning of what would happen if he fails to pay Jacob his money. Patel was left alive, but very shaken - and unaware of Vivi's involvement. # Michael Harris - Michael was caught robbing houses in Mirror Park, so he was hunted and knocked unconscious by Siz Fulker and Denzel Williams, in the name of the HOA, and as a favor for Vivi and Zelda. He was then taken to Grandma’s by Denzel, to be patched up. He tried to bargain for his life by offering to be their "bitch" but failed, and was held until Vivi's arrival with Zelda. After some initial cutting by Zelda and Miss C, Zelda pried out a tooth to keep as a souvenir, and stepped back to watch Miss C work. The torture continued until Miss C was satisfied, and branded him with a large V''' carved into his back. At '''Siz’s request, the victim was allowed to live, to fully appreciate the lesson to "''not fuck with the '''HOA." # Raphael Kristof - After reading his phone for an investigation. Stabbed him in the back and left him in the sewers near Mirror Park. Mete called the EMS for him. Assists # Kiki Chanel - Disguised as Jessica Glittersnatch, she called Tessa to rescue her from a mountain lion, and Vivi went along. When they arrived, they found the mountain lion dead by Kiki's '''car, and '''Kiki '''proceeded to kick the dead cat in front of '''Tessa and Vivi, while blaming Tessa for it's death due to arriving late. Kiki 'departed, and Vivi and '''Tessa '(now Mary') bonded over their desire to kill '''Kiki'. Mary decided to lure Kiki up to the Harmony garage, under the guise of an apology and payment for damage to her car. They asked if Kiki wanted to go on a dune buggy ride, where Mary pulled a gun on Kiki, and Vivi handcuffed her. Upon seeing a mountain lion approaching, both the girls got into dune buggies, and the mountain lion proceeded to maul Kiki. Vivi decided not to carve the V', but was satisfied by the screams from the mauling. # 'Davey Doherty - After erratic driving with Davey, Tessa hit her head, and she was left with a concussion that affected her speech and behavior. Vivi believed that killing Davey would help Tessa's recovery. Unable to get him the day of the concussion, the two women waited a few days, until Davey requested to do another driving test with Vivi in town. Davey showed up as a hippie, but then dropped the facade. During the driving test, Davey continued to disobey multiple traffic laws, so Tessa took over and drove the three out into the woods. Tessa '''(now ‘Mary’) pulled a gun on him, and instructed him out of the vehicle, where Vivi cuffed him. Vivi donned her mask, pulled off a finger nail with her knife, and then sawed off a pinkie finger. As punishment for turning around to run over a bird, '''Mary stabbed Davey and left him in a bush. Vivi rated his screams 4 out of 10. # Brav O'Six - After pointing a gun at a cat and claiming it was a Russian spy, he accidentally punched Tessa. Vivi asked Patrit Metemahaan (Mete) to bring Bravo to a secluded spot, which he complied with and left him at the saw mill. After confirming Mete was out of the area, Miss C tortured him taking off a pinky finger. Mary helped him "Go Dark" by stabbing him in the gut and they left his body in a bush. # [[Abdul AlRahim|'Abdul AlRahim']] - another Victim for the training of '''Jessie Skid '''this time around she had made sure Jessie was awake and kidnapped Abdul together with Fred, after some time tracking him down, they took him near the Ocean in some hills and waited for Jessie to arrive, She made sure to tell Jessie as Miss C that Vivi had told her about Jessie and what he wanted, she asked if he wanted to torture Abdul, but he refused and said he just wanted to finish him, she then went ahead and did it for him, after a bit Jessie finished him off by stabbing him in the gut, Abdul was left in a bush, Fred did get upset at Jessie because he mentioned he had practiced on animals, but Miss C managed to calm him down. Trivia * She has NEVER seen any of the Star Wars movies. * She became a Private Investigator one day while trying to find the owner of a bike abandoned in Mirror Park. Gallery HOA but better.PNG|Mayor of Mirror Park Victoria Veine with Chief of the HOA Siz Fulker, Senior Lieutenant Matt Joe, and Chief of CID Denzel Williams References Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Serial Killer